Building Up Unexpected Relationships
by Tuttle
Summary: Follows the lives of 3 Pine Valley "couples" as they face joy and hardship while building their relationships. More of and explantaion can be found in the Preface. Please R&R.
1. Preface

Author's Note: OK, before I start with this, I want to say that for this fic, you can more or less take everyone's current marital relations and toss them out the window. Maria's really gone. (Sorry Maria fans. She's not coming back in this one) Dixie's still around. She never left and she's not going to. This fic is a bit different. It was written mostly as a challenge to myself. I'm totally and completely not a Tad/Liza fan. Nothing against Tad/Liza fans, I just personally believe that Tad should be with Dixie. But alas, that is not how this story will play out. I have a feeling that Tad/Liza people are going to enjoy this one. As for Adam Chandler, I agree that he and Liza share a certain chemistry. However, you won't be seeing that chemistry in this story. I'm hoping that there will be a few people who are happy with my pairing of Brooke/Adam. With Maria out of the picture, I needed to find somebody for Edmund. this is why I turned to something I don't think I've ever read before, Edmund/Dixie. Although the pairings aren't what you're usually used to seeing in fics, I hope you can stick with this one. I'll do my best to keep you entertained. 


	2. Chapter One

Building Up Unexpected Relationships  
  
Rated PG-PG13 (so far)  
  
"There isn't much more that you all need to know," Liza Colby said as she stood from behind her desk at WRCW. "The show went well today, let's work on making it better for tomorrow." Everyone stood and began to leave Liza's office. "Tad," she said. "Can I have a word with you for a minute?"  
  
Tad stopped, waiting for the last person to leave the office before shutting the door and approaching Liza. She was sitting on her desk, he legs hanging over the edge, the right leg crossed over the left at the knee. Tad walked right up to her, leaning his hands against the top of the desk, his arms straddling her legs, his face just inches from her's.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Tad said with a smile. he took one of his arms and put it around her waist :You just couldn't wait to get everyone out of here, could you?"  
  
Liza smiled, raising her eyebrows. She took her arms and brought them up, crossing them behind his neck. "You would think so, wouldn't you?"  
  
"You know you just couldn't stand another minute."  
  
"Oh, you're just so irresistible now?" Liza grinned.  
  
Tad leaned his forehead up against her's. "You tell me." He tilted his head, kissing her. Liza's eyes fluttered shut as Tad moved down her neck, to her collar bone. She put her hands up to his head, his hair between her fingers.  
  
As Tad moved as close as he possibly could to Liza, they heard the door begin to open. Tad quickly pulled away, straightening out his hair. Liza pulled her shirt back up over her shoulders.  
  
"And I'll get right to work on that story," Tad said as one of the interns stood in the doorway. "It should be set for Monday."  
  
"Fine, sure," Liza pushed a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. Tad nodded and smiled faintly before he turned and left the office. Liza sat back down behind her desk. She took a deep breath and looked up at the intern. "What can I do for you now, Kelly?"  
  
  
  
Brooke English tapped a pencil on the top of her desk at Tempo Magazine. She took a deep breath before leaning back in her chair and checking the clock on the wall. "Where is he?" she said. Brooke felt herself growing nauseous again. At least now she knew the truth. She knew now that it wasn't the stress of work, or her relatively recent marriage to Adam that was making her feel like this.  
  
There was a knock at the office door before it swung inward. "Brooke?" Adam Chandler walked in and shut the door behind him. "I got your message. Is everything OK?" Brooke was silent for a moment. "Is something wrong?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "Take a seat, Adam."  
  
Adam reluctantly complied as Brooke walked out from behind her desk and took a seat beside him, positioning herself so that they were face to face.  
  
"Whatever it is," Adam said. "I didn't do it."  
  
Brooke rolled her eyes. "For once, Adam, this isn't about you."  
  
"Then what is it about?" he asked.  
  
Brooke stood. "Look, maybe this should just wait until I get home later. I shouldn't have called you down here..."  
  
"Brooke..."  
  
"I'm sorry I called you away from the office."  
  
Adam stood and walked up to her, taking hold of her arms. "Brooke. Why are you so nervous?" he asked. "Look at what you are doing. You 're going to have a nervous breakdown. It's me you're talking to. Now..." he led her back to the chair and then sat himself. "Tell me. Did you go to the doctor? Was it something he told you?"  
  
Brooke nodded silently.  
  
"OK. OK Whatever he said... Whatever he told you, we can fix it, right?"  
  
"Who's nervous now?" Brooke asked.  
  
"I am nervous," Adam said. "You called me, you've been sick..."  
  
"Not sick..." Brooke said softly.  
  
Adam took her hand "What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sick, Adam," Brooke said. Adam looked at her wide eyed. "I'm... I'm pregnant."  
  
Adam sat back. "Pregnant?" he said in shock. "With... with a baby, my baby?"  
  
Brooke leaned forward in her chair. "No, with a horse..." Brooke smiled. "What? What's going through your mind, Adam?" He was silent. "You're disappointed."  
  
"No," Adam said quickly. "How could I be disappointed? Shocked, surprised, but not disappointed. You're my wife... you're carrying my child." Brooke smiled and put her arms around him. "Why would I be anything but thrilled?"  
  
  
  
Dixie Cooney sat at a table at the Valley Inn, her back facing the entrance. She had a stack of papers sitting in front of her that she was grading as she drank a diet soda through a plastic straw.  
  
A pair of hands came from behind her, covering her eyes. "Guess who?" the voice said. "Dixie grinned.  
  
"Hmm," she said. "My doctor... no, no, wait my dentist... no." Dixie removed the hands from her eyes and turned around. "Oh, my fiancee. That was going to be my next guess." Dixie laughed.  
  
Edmund Grey leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before taking a seat at the table with her. "You haven't been waiting long, have you?" Edmund asked.  
  
"I've kept myself busy." Dixie motioned at the papers.  
  
Edmund looked at them "World history. Sounds fun."  
  
"You should hear some of these answers," Dixie said. "Here, this one... Who was Napoleon?" Edmund nodded. "Napoleon was the French army guy who was like really short and always had his hand in his shirt..." Dixie laughed. "I guess that could get partial credit. He did always have his hand in his shirt."  
  
Edmund laughed. "You're too good to them." Dixie shrugged, putting the papers away. "So..." Edmund took Dixie's hands. "You aren't getting cold feet yet, are you?"  
  
Dixie laughed. "Of course not, Edmund. I mean you just proposed. If I'm going to back out, I'm going to wait until the wedding day." Edmund was silent. "I'm not going to get cold feet. Besides we still have a lot of planning to do."  
  
"Of course," Edmund said. "Of course we do. This wedding is going to be perfect, Dixie. Everything you ever dreamed it would be... and more."  
  
"I never doubted that," Dixie said.  
  
Edmund kissed her hands. "We have the appointment with the wedding planner. They'll take care of everything. You won't have to worry about a thing."  
  
"I'm not worried," Dixie said. "Still a little bit in shock, wondering if this is all just a wonderful dream. Because if it is, I don't want to wake up from it."  
  
"Well don't worry," Edmund smiled. "You're not dreaming. I could pinch you if you want."  
  
"Not if you value your fingers you won't," she laughed.  
  
Edmund and Dixie's fingers intertwined. "We're going to have the perfect day," he said to her. "Just wait and see, Dixie. It'll be perfect. I swear to you it will." 


	3. Chapter Two

Edmund swung the door inward and he and Dixie entered, with Sam and Maddie practically clinging to her.  
  
"OK, you two," Edmund said. "It's way passed your bed time. So I want you to go wash up and get into you pajamas."  
  
"We're not going to get a story tonight, Daddy?" Maddie asked.  
  
"Of course you are. I'll be up in a little while to read..."  
  
"Can't Dixie read to us tonight?" Maddie asked. Sam nodded.  
  
Edmund looked over at Dixie and smiled. "Sure I can," Dixie said. "Why don't you guys go get ready for bed and pick out a story... I'll be up in a little bit, OK?"  
  
"OK!" the kids said in unison before running upstairs.  
  
Edmund stood beside Dixie, putting his arm around her shoulder. "The kids have really warmed up to you," he said.  
  
"They're great kids," Dixie said, leaning her head against his arm. "They're happy, they're sweet."  
  
They're lucky too," Edmund said, wrapping his arms around her waist. Dixie rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him. "Just like me."  
  
Dixie smiled. "And why's that, Mr. Grey?"  
  
"Because, Miss Cooney, I'm getting married to the most beautiful woman in Pine Valley."  
  
"Are you trying to make me blush?"  
  
"Is it working?" Edmund asked.  
  
"I don't know," Dixie laughed. "I'm a pretty tough cookie."  
  
"That you are," Edmund said as he began to lean his head down. "But you do know that even the toughest cookie has to crumble at some point." Her eyes sparkled as he gazed in to them, before pulling her gently up into a kiss. Dixie smiled against his lips, her cheeks flushed.  
  
"Crumbling?" Edmund asked.  
  
"Crumbled." Dixie replied in a soft whisper. She put her arms up around his neck and pulled his head down, kissing him.  
  
The serenity only lasted a moment, before Edmund and Dixie heard tiny footsteps behind them. they pulled away and looked down at Maddie, who was now pulling at Edmund's pant leg.  
  
"Daddy." she said as Edmund crouched down in front of her. "We can't find it."  
  
"Can't find what, sweetheart?"  
  
"The story book," Maddie said.  
  
Dixie didn't give Edmund a chance to respond. "I'll help you find it," she said as Edmund stood again. "Go on upstairs, OK. I'm right behind you." Maddie turned and ran upstairs. "I'll get them in bed." Dixie kissed Edmund quickly. "Then I'll be back."  
  
"I'll be here." Edmund smiled.  
  
Dixie made her way upstairs and into the kids' room. "OK, guys," she said. "Let's see what we can find here." Sam and Maddie leaned back as Dixie sat on the edge of Maddie's bed. She leaned over, looking under the bed and in the dresser. She didn't find a book, however, Dixie pulled out a small picture frame, bearing Maria's likeness. She just looked down at it for a moment.  
  
"I'm sorry," Maddie said. "You weren't supposed to see it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because. You're marrying Daddy. And you're gonna be our new Mommy."  
  
"Oh, Maddie," Dixie said. "I don't want you to forget your Mommy. You didn't have to put this away." Dixie placed the picture on the dresser, facing Maddie's bed.  
  
"You won't be angry?"  
  
"Why would I be angry, sweetheart? Your Mommy loved you very, very much."  
  
"Did you know our Mommy?" Sam asked.  
  
Dixie nodded. "She was one of the nicest. sweetest people I ever know. You look a lot like her, Maddie."  
  
"Do you really think so?" Maddie smiled.  
  
"I sure do." She paused. "I know that you two don't remember her, but she was very, very special, and she loved you both with... every single bit of her heart."  
  
"Like Daddy?"  
  
Dixie smiled. "Just like your Daddy." She paused. "I don't want you guys to forget about your Mommy, OK? Because she's always going to be a part of you." Dixie put her hand over her heart. "She's in here. And she'll always be there."  
  
Sam got out of bed and walked over, sitting beside Dixie and Maddie. "Do you love us like Mommy did?" Sam asked.  
  
"Of course I do," Dixie said, hugging them both. "I love you two so much. I love you and I love your Daddy. And I'm going to do... I'll do everything that I can to make you all happy, OK?" The kids nodded as Dixie held back her tears. "Alright," she said. "I'll tell you what. This book is nowhere to be found,,, and it's really late. So what do you say I just read you two stories tomorrow night."  
  
Sam and Maddie nodded as Dixie pulled away from them. She had no idea that Edmund was standing in the doorway and that he had heard most of her conversation with the kids. He watched as she tucked them into bed and kissed them both on the forehead. Before she turned around, Edmund entered the room.  
  
"Are you two all set?" he said. They nodded. Edmund kissed them both on the head as Dixie stepped back. "I'll see you in the morning," he said. "Get some sleep."  
  
Edmund turned the light off in the room. He and Dixie walked to the door, shutting it on their way out.  
  
Dixie headed for the stairs, but Edmund reached out for her arm. "Dixie," he said as she turned. He approached her, taking her hands in his. "You know that you don't have to compete with her."  
  
Dixie looked at him inquisitively. "What are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"I heard what you were saying to the kids," Edmund said. "Maria was your best friend, Dixie." Dixie was silent. "I love you. You know that. It's never going to change." He paused. "I know you've heard that before."  
  
"Tad Martin comes to mind," Dixie admitted. "Yeah."  
  
"I'm not Tad," Edmund said. "I would never do what he did."  
  
"I know you wouldn't," Dixie said, wrapping her arms around him. "It's just that... I've been down the aisle half as many times as Erica Kane and... it's getting so I can't even remember my whole name."  
  
"Well, Dixie Cooney Chandler Martin Lawson Bodine Martin Cooney," Edmund said. "I'm going to be adding a name to that list."  
  
"My track record doesn't scare you away?" she asked.  
  
"Not in the least," Edmund said. "I love you, Dix." He kissed the top of her head. "And there's nothing... nothing that's going to change that." 


	4. Chapter Three

The lights in the office were dimmed an the door locked. Liza leaned back on the top of her desk as Tad pushed his body up against hers. She let out a sigh, her head tilted back as his lips maneuvered up and down her neck. She lifted her hands and ran them down over his shoulders and across the front of his chest, starting to loosen his tie. His fingers found their way to the buttons on her blouse and he slowly began to ease each one through the buttonhole, all the while, letting his lips travel further and further down. Liza let out a breathy sigh, putting her hands onto Tad's face and helping him move it back up to hers. They glance into eachother's eyes momentarily before Liza lifted her head up and kissed him deeply on the lips. Their passion was electric, sending chills down her spine with every move that he made, until suddenly Tad pulled away from her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Liza asked him with a gasp. "Why did you stop?" Tad did answer. Liza sat and began to rebutton her blouse. "What?"  
  
"You know what happens if we get caught?" Tad asked. "If Adam were to walk in here..."  
  
"The door is locked, Tad."  
  
"He owns the station, Liza. I'm sure he has a key."  
  
"Since when did you acquire this strange new conscience?"  
  
"Let's just call it using caution," Tad said. "Adam hasn't been too keen on me lately."  
  
"Keen on you?" Liza laughed. "the only reason I still have this job is because he has Brooke running Tempo."  
  
"You're crazy," Tad said, shaking his head. He tried tightened his tie as he made his way over to the door and flipped the lights back on. "If Adam wasn't with Brooke, he'd be all over you."  
  
"Are you saying that's a good thing?" Liza grinned.  
  
"You mean would I be jealous?" Liza walked up to Tad. "I would be envious."  
  
"Envy?"  
  
"Sure..." Tad said. "But he wouldn't take you away from me without a fight."  
  
"You wouldn't start a fight with Adam."  
  
"Sure I would. We've fought before. At least this brawl would have... purpose." Tad smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'd better get back to work. You're coming by for dinner, right?"  
  
"Mmhm," she said, taking a seat behind her desk.  
  
Tad nodded, opening the door, practically knocking over Kelly on the way out.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Martin." Kelly practically swooned.  
  
"Don't worry about it, kido," Tad said as he left the office.  
  
Kelly watched him walk away. "Was there something you needed, Kelly?" Liza asked.  
  
"Oh, no, Miss Colby," she said. "Nothing at all."  
  
"Don't you have work to do or something?"  
  
"Oh, yes ma'am." Kelly said. She left Liza's office, a slight smile on her face as she went after Tad. "Mr. Martin!" she called. Tad came to an abrupt stop, turning around.  
  
"Kelly," he said. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No... umm you see, I have to conduct an interview for my communications class... at PVU." she said. "It's kind of a requirement to continue my internship." Tad nodded curiously. "Well... I was... I was wondering if maybe you could... I mean if I could... Could you sit down with me?"  
  
"You want to interview me." Tad said. Kelly smiled, nodding quickly. Tad thought for a moment. "You're a good kid, Kel... Sure, why not. You just pick a day after the show and I'll help you out with this little project of yours."  
  
"Thank you." Kelly smiled. "Thank... thank you so much... Mr. Martin." Kelly pushed her hair behind her ears. "I'll... I'll pick a day. Thank you." She continued as she backed away from him. "I've gotta get back to work. Thank you."  
  
Tad nodded slowly as Kelly disappeared around the corner. He shook his head. "I need o get Liza to lighten up on that poor girl," Tad said to himself as he walked down the hallway. 


	5. Chapter Four

The time on the clock read twelve am as Brooke stood from behind the desk in Adam's office and quietly made her way down to the kitchen. It was bad enough she couldn't sleep. She kept the lights off, feeling her way through the room and to the refridgerator. She swung the door open, removing a carton of milk and pouring a glass before putting the milk carton away. She took the glass and started out of the kitchen.  
  
Suddenly, Brooke reached out and grabbed hold of the countertop, dropping the glass to the floor. She moved her hand quickly to her abdomen, feeling a sharp pain shoot through her. She just shut her eyes and took a deep breath as the lights came on.  
  
Adam walked into the kitchen, tying his robe. "What's going on down here?" he said. "Brooke?" Brooke was leaning down, picking up the broken pieces of glass. She pushed a loose piece of hair back behind her ear. "Brooke?"  
  
Brooke jumped, putting her hand back on her belly. "I... dropped the glass." She was obviously shaken. "I've got it."  
  
"Brooke." Adam crouched down. Brooke continued to pick up the pieces. He took hold of her arms. "Leave it." Brooke looked up and met his eyes, hers watering. "What's wrong?"  
  
Brooke sniffled, wiping her eyes. "Hormones," she said. "I'm fine, Adam. Really. I just want to... to clean this. It's milk it can't stay until morning." Adam looked at her as she reached up and cupped his cheek. "Go back to bed, I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"It's late..."  
  
"Just give me five minutes." Brooke said. "Five minutes and I'll come to bed, OK?"  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Adam asked, noticing that Brooke still looked a little flushed.  
  
"I'm sure." she said. "100% Go to bed." Adam stood, helping Brooke to her feet. He ran his hand gently back over her face. "Five minutes."  
  
Adam nodded silently, kissing her forehead. "Five minutes," he said. "It's late."  
  
"I know." she said.  
  
Adam paused a moment before turning and leaving the kitchen. Brooke looked around at the mess on the floor. She gently rubbed her hand over her abdomen. The pain had subsided, but she was still obviously shaken. Brooke shook her head and took a deep breath as she bent down once again to pick up the broken glass. 


	6. Chapter Five

"Look, Dixie!" Sam called. "Watch us!"  
  
"Be careful you two!" Dixie said as Sam and Maddie started to sled over the snow covered ground, coming to a slow stop at the bottom of a small hill in Memorial Park.  
  
Maddie left Sam and ran up to Dixie. "Is Daddy gonna be here soon?"  
  
Dixie reached out and fixed the little girl's scarf. "Your Daddy wasn't lucky like us," she said. "We didn't have to go to school today, but Daddy had to go to work."  
  
"How come Daddy didn't get a snow day?"  
  
"I don't know, sweetheart." Dixie said. "But he promised that he'd come home nice and early, OK?"  
  
"Come on Maddie!" Sam called to her.  
  
"Coming!" Maddie called back, running away from Dixie.  
  
Dixie leaned back on the bench and pulled her hat down to cover her ears, smiling as she watched Sam and Maddie repeatedly ride their sled down the hill. realizing someone was standing beside the bench, Dixie turned her head.  
  
"Hi," Tad said. Dixie was silent, giving him a partial smile. "Mind if I sit?"  
  
"It's a free country I suppose," Dixie said, going back to watching the kids. Tad sat down beside her, closing his jacket tightly.  
  
"Watch us, Dixie!" Maddie called this time.  
  
"I'm watching, honey. Go ahead!" Dixie responded. "What are you doing here, Tad?" Dixie asked, still watching Sam and Maddie.  
  
"Like you said. Free country." Tad paused. "I'm actually on my way to give an interview."  
  
Dixie laughed. "What are you, Tad Martin, national superstar now? A pop culture icon?"  
  
"Don't hurt yourself." Dixie's laughter continued. "The interview's for a communications class at PVU."  
  
"Oh, so you've decided to go back to school, huh?" Dixie said, still keeping a forward stare. "Finally decided what it is you want to be when you grow up?"  
  
"It's a favor to one of the interns," Tad said. Dixie snapped her head to the side, looking at him. "She needs to write..."  
  
"She?" Dixie said. "I take it that nobody else knows about this little tryst."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Out of all the people down at the station who she could have interviewed, she chose you?"  
  
"Is that so unbelievable?" Tad asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact." Dixie nodded.  
  
"You're jealous."  
  
Dixie laughed. "You're kidding."  
  
"No. No that's what it is. you're jealous."  
  
"What do I have to be jealous of?" Dixie said. "You? You and Liza? You and you love smitten intern? Oh, oh. You and what we used to have?" Dixie paused. "I'm not a liar. I loved you more than anything. And no matter what you did, I always gave you another chance. But there are just so many second chances, Tad." Dixie tried to hold herself together. "We were married... while I was sharing your bed, you were off somewhere sharing Liza's. And... as much as Liza isn't my favorite person at the moment, I hope she realizes what she's getting herself into." Dixie paused again, standing this time. "You need to get your libido in check, Tad." Dixie turned. "Sam! Maddie! One more time and we've got to go!" She looked back at Tad and shook her head. "Jealous? No, I'm not jealous. I'm getting married to a man who loves me more than you ever did. I have two great kids who I would give my life for. What exactly is it that you have?"  
  
"Dixie?" Maddie said, pulling on her pant leg. Dixie took the little girl's hand.  
  
"Are you two ready?" Sam and Maddie nodded. "OK, then." She laughed before looking back up at Tad. "Think about it." she told him. "Come on, guys. Let's go see if Daddy's home yet." Dixie didn't even give Tad another look as she walked with Sam and Maddie to the car.  
  
Tad leaned back, running his fingers through his hair. He thought for a moment on what Dixie had said, tucking it in the back of his mind before continuing on his way. 


	7. Chapter Six

Liza sat behind her desk at WRCW, her head resting in her hand, looking over show transcripts when there came a knock at the door.  
  
"Miss Colby?" one of the interns stuck her head into the office. "Mr. Chandler is here to see you."  
  
"Send him in," Liza said. She placed the transcripts aside, straightening herself in her seat as Adam entered. "Adam," she said. "What an almost pleasant surprise."  
  
"Well I'm surprised," Adam said.  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"Tad Martin."  
  
"Tad?" Liza laughed.  
  
"I'm just shocked to see him doing his job for a change."  
  
Liza rolled her eyes. "Tad does his job."  
  
"Of course," Adam said. "When you and he aren't in here..."  
  
"Is that the reason you came here, Adam?" Liza interrupted.  
  
"Of course not. Besides, we're all aware of Tad's... ways. Dixie for instance."  
  
Liza was silent for a moment. "What does Dixie have to do with any of this? I thought se was engaged to Edmund Grey."  
  
"She is," Adam said. "I'm going to the wedding."  
  
"Hold on a minute. You were invited?"  
  
"No," Adam said. "The invitation was for Brooke and guest."  
  
"Oh, so you get in on technicality. Figures."  
  
Liza perched herself on the edge of the desk. "I'm surprised that you and Tad won't be attending," Adam said.  
  
"You're kidding," Liza laughed.  
  
"I mean with how comfortable Tad seemed to be with Dixie today."  
  
"What on Earth are you talking about, Adam?"  
  
"You obviously didn't know about their... rendezvous." Liza looked at him, unsure of what he was talking about. "Where exactly is Tad?"  
  
"Lunch," Liza said, cautiously. "What are you getting at?"  
  
"Only the fact that you need to put a leash on him," Adam said. "Because I came passed Memorial Park on my way here... and it didn't look like Tad and Dixie were eating lunch. If you ask me..."  
  
"I didn't," Liza interrupted.  
  
"You know all too well of his womanizing. Think back, Liza."  
  
Liza began to pace the office. "That was in the past." she said. "I completely trust Tad. He wouldn't betray that."  
  
"I suppose Dixie thought the same thing."  
  
"And you're just the picture of fidelity. Right, Adam?"  
  
"My relationships are not the issue here." Adam defended himself.  
  
"And mine is?" Liza's voice grew. "Look, Adam. I love Tad, and he loves me. We're happy and we're going to stay that way. And Dixie... nobody's going to get in the way of that."  
  
"I hope to God you're right, Liza, but forgive me if I don't believe it. Men like Tad Martin can't change. He won't change for you... or any other woman."  
  
"OK," Liza said, walking towards the door. "I think it's time for you to go." She swung the door inward.  
  
"This isn't going to change the fact," Adam said, exiting the office.  
  
"You have a good afternoon now, Adam," Liza said sarcastically, shutting the door. Liza took a deep breath, shutting her eyes briefly, trying to forget what Adam had said about Tad. She tried, but she couldn't.  
  
Liza walked back over to her desk and picked up the transcripts again. Perhaps by getting back to work, Liza would be able to clear her head. 


	8. Chapter Seven

**Part 7**

  
  
"Brooke?" Edmund said, pushing his way into Brooke office. "I'm going to check out of here early. Dixie has the kids, but I wanted to run over the changes on that article..." He paused, noticing the distant look on Brooke's face. "Brooke? What's up?"   
  
"Hmm?" Brooke said, looking at him. He swollen belly was hardly noticeable, although she had confided in Edmund the fact that she was pregnant. "Oh, Edmund. I'm just... engrossed in this."   
  
"You're sure that there's nothing else on your mind?"   
  
"Edmund, I'm sure, alright." She paused, pulling her chair out slightly. "Which article are you looking at?"   
  
Edmund pulled out a folder, thumbing through the papers. "I was thinking about going back to get another source for this one, what do you think?" Brooke was silent. Edmund shook his head, leaning forward, waving his hand in front of her face. "Hello?" He said. "Look, Brooke. I know you better than anyone else, and I know when something isn't right. Are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to force it out of you?"   
  
"Edmund..."   
  
"You can't pull one over on me. You never could." Edmund said. Is it Adam?"   
  
"No," Brooke said. "No. I just haven't been sleeping too well lately. With the magazine and..."   
  
"You're working too hard. Why don't you take a few days. Get some rest."   
  
"We have a magazine to put to bed, Edmund." Brooke said, massaging her temples. "Maybe after that's taken care of..."   
  
"That's an excuse and you know it. Brooke... take some time."   
  
"I will. will, OK. I promise. Once we get the magazine taken care of."   
  
"It'll be Christmas by then," Edmund said.   
  
"And you'll be halfway down the aisle."   
  
"I'm just concerned about you. You have to take care of yourself. especially now, with the baby."   
  
"I am," Brooke assured him. "I promise I am, Edmund."   
  
"I'm just looking out for you, Brooke."   
  
Brooke smiled. "You always have," she said. "And for that... I'll always be grateful." Brooke paused. "Why don't you go ahead. Go home to your kids, Edmund. Buy them lunch or something. I'm right behind you, trust me."   
  
"What did I talk you into going home?" Edmund laughed.   
  
"You and the weather. I just might tell everyone to call it a day."   
  
"I'll wait for you...."   
  
"No, no." Brooke said. "I still have a couple more things to do. Sam and Maddie are probably waiting for you."   
  
"You call me if you need anything at all," Edmund said.   
  
"You're number one on my speed dial," she smiled.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then."   
  
"Same time, same place," Brooke said. "And don't forget about our meeting with marketing at..."   
  
"Ten o'clock," he said. "I gave it marked on every calendar I own." Edmund started out of her office. "Oh, and Brooke," he said, turning around. "Get some sleep, you look like hell." He smiled.   
  
"Thanks a lot," Brooke laughed.   
  
"See you tomorrow," Edmund said as he left her office.   
  
Brooke waited a moment for Edmund to leave before resting back in her chair in relief, taking a deep breath as she rubbed her abdomen. She slowly reached forward, looking through the rolodex and pulling out a number. She picked up the phone and dialed, waiting as an answering machine picked up.   
  
"You have reached Dr. Joe Martin, Chief of Staff. If this is an emergency..." Brooke hung up the phone and put the card in her purse. She placed her hand on her belly once again, rubbing it gently before rising from her seat and hitting the lights off on the way out of her office.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Part 8**

  
  
"Daddy's home, Daddy's home!" Sam and Maddie cheered as Edmund entered the main room of Wildwind. "Guess what we did today, Daddy." Maddie beamed.   
  
"Let's see," Edmund said, crouching down in front of the kids. "Did you build snowmen?"   
  
"Nutuh." Maddie shook her head. "Dixie took us sledding and we went down a big snow hill in the park."   
  
Edmund looked over at Dixie, who was sitting on the sofa, wearing a weak smile. "Yeah?" Edmund asked. "Sounds like fun. Were you good for Dixie?"   
  
"Uh huh," Sam said. "We didn't bother her once, right Dixie?"   
  
"That's right, Sammy," Dixie said.   
  
"Yeah," Maddie added. "Even when she was talking to her friend." Dixie's eyes widened slightly as Edmund shot a quick glance at her.   
  
"Sam, Maddie," she said. "I think Peggy made cookies and hot chocolate. Why don't you two go taste test?"   
  
They looked up at Edmund. "How many can we try, Daddy?" Maddie asked.   
  
"How about three each," he said as the children smiled, running out of the room. Edmund approached the sofa, sitting down beside Dixie. "I know that look," he said.   
  
"Look?" Dixie asked. "What look?"   
  
"What did Tad say to you?"   
  
"Tad?"   
  
"Don't lie to me, Dixie. I can see it in your eyes. Is he bothering you?"   
  
"No, no Edmund." she said quickly. "Tad didn't do anything to me. He was just... passing through the park on his way to lunch. Stopped for a minute like he had something to prove." Dixie paused. "He..." she took a deep breath. "I thought I was OK, that I had gotten over what he did to me.... when he slept with Liza. But... no matter how much I tell myself it's in the past, or how many times I try to convince myself that it doesn't hurt, it's useless, because... it does hurt." A tear rolled down Dixie's cheek. "I trusted him. No matter what he did, I would turn the other cheek. Tell myself... Oh Dixie, it was only one time. Oh Dixie, it was only twice. Oh, Dixie... you're a fool'." She wiped her eyes.   
  
"You are not a fool, Dixie," Edmund said. "You were in love with him. Love will make you do a lot of things."   
  
"I don't think Tad knows what love is," Dixie sniffled. Edmund put his arm around her, drawing her closer to him. Dixie rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't know, maybe it's me."   
  
"Don't say that," Edmund said. "You didn't do a thing to deserve any of what he did to you. He cheated on you, Dixie. That is not your fault. It's not. You are not the fool. Tad's the fool. He's a fool for throwing away your love. He's a fool for not seeing what... a wonderful, special person you are. A woman who is loving, and caring, and passionate." Dixie wiped her eyes again. "A woman... who deserves nothing but happiness."   
  
"And I found it," she said softly. "I found it with you, Edmund. You gave me a reason to go on when I had none. You showed me a love that... I never thought I deserved."   
  
"But you do, Dixie," Edmund said. "You do deserve it. I love you. And I'm going to marry you. We're going to grow old together... and we're going to be happy. And we're not going to let Tad... or anybody stand in the way of that." Dixie pursed her lips, looking up at him. A smile showed on her face. "There's that beautiful smile," Edmund grinned. He kissed her forehead as she wrapped her arms around him. "Tad's in the past." he said. "Leave him there."   
  
"In the dust," Dixie said as she shut her eyes gently. "In the dust." 


	10. Chapter Nine

**Part 9**

  
  
Tad pushed his way into BJ's, untying his scarf and shaking the snow from off of his shoulders as he looked around. He spotted Kelly sitting at a table in the corner. He approached her slowly.   
  
"Hey there, kiddo," Tad said, taking a seat in front of her at the table.   
  
"Mr. Martin," Kelly said with a smile. "Thank you so much for doing this."   
  
"No problem. And look, Kel, call me Tad. Mr. Martin's my father."   
  
"Right... Tad." she said.   
  
"So..." Tad laid his hands down on the top of the table. "What exactly is it that I have to do?"   
  
"Well," Kelly started. She leaned over in her seat, digging through her backpack. He long blonde hair got in her face and she pushed it back behind her ears. Tad just watched as Kelly continued digging. As she leaned over further, her shirt began to creep up in the back.   
  
Tad turned away, trying to knock some sense into himself. "She's half your age, Tad." he thought.   
  
Kelly sat erect, pushing her hair back. "I had a whole list of questions to ask. I think I left them back at the dorm."   
  
"No problem," Tad said without thinking. "We can just run across the street and you can get them."   
  
Kelly's face lit up. "OK," she said quickly. She stood from her seat, putting on her coat and wrapping her scarf around her neck. Tad followed her across the street onto the PVU campus.   
  
"You didn't have any classes today?" Tad asked as they entered the dorm area.   
  
"Me? No. They canceled because of the snow." Kelly turned the key in her room door and swung it inward. The heat was the first thing that hit Tad as they entered.   
  
"My God," Tad said, removing his coat and scarf. "It's 100 degrees in here."   
  
Kelly laughed. "The warmest room on this whole floor. You can sit." Tad rested himself on the edge of the bed, undoing the top button of his shirt.   
  
Kelly removed her jacket and scarf also, draping them over the desk chair before slipping her tee-shirt over her head to reveal a skin tight, spaghetti strapped tank top. Tad passed his tongue over his bottom lip, his eyes growing just a bit wider. Kelly reached out and picked up a piece of paper off of the desk, turning towards Tad. She approached him, taking a seat on the bed beside him.   
  
"Do you wanna..." Kelly handed the paper to Tad.   
  
Tad looked the questions over. "These don't look too bad," he said. Kelly leaned over him. "Here, check out number ten." She smiled, looking up at him. Their faces were just inches apart. Tad could feel himself urging to move closer, to catch her in a deep and passionate kiss. Kelly did move closer to him, their lips just briefly touching before Tad pulled back. He got to his feet.   
  
"Maybe you should interview someone else, Kelly." he said, grabbing his coat.   
  
"But..."   
  
"Really. Really I think Liza would be a lot better to answer these questions." Tad paused. "I'll see you at the station tomorrow, kiddo."   
  
Kelly pushed her hair behind her ears, biting her bottom lip. "Tad..."   
  
"Tomorrow, Kelly," he said before stepping out of the dorm room.   
  
Kelly let out a deep breath as she fell back against the pillow on her bed. All she could do was close her eyes, shake her head and try not to think about any of it. 


	11. Chapter Ten

**Part 10**

  
  
Brooke knew. She knew deep in her heart what was happening, but was too afraid to admit it to herself. She picked up the phone in Adam's office and tried Joe Martin again, only to get the answering machine for a second time.   
  
"Brooke," Adam said as he stood in the doorway of the office. "What are you doing?"   
  
Brooke hung the phone up. "Me?" she said, shaking her head. "Work. I was hoping maybe Edmund was still in the office." She paused. "As a matter of fact... I think I need to run over some stuff with Edmund."   
  
"Don't be crazy, Brooke," Adam said. "Have you seen the weather outside? It's practically a blizzard."   
  
"I need to... I have to get this done, Adam. All I need is a few hours. Look, if you need me, I'll be working with Edmund."   
  
"You shouldn't be going out in this weather."   
  
Brooke smiled lightly as she stood and approached him. She reached up, kissing him gingerly. "You worry too much." she said. "Way too much."   
  
"We have much more to consider now," Adam said.   
  
Brooke's hand wandered down to her abdomen, soothingly. A slight bulge was all that was visible. "I am doing everything in my power to protect this baby. I think I can handle a ride in a car over to Wildwind. I'll be back in a few hours." She kissed him again. "Just a few hours."   
  


* * *

  
  


"Maybe it would just be safer if you stayed there tonight," Edmund said to Dixie over the phone. "The snow is really starting to come down out there..." Edmund heard a knock at the door. "Look, Dixie, stay at Cortlandt Manor... I'll see you tomorrow... I love you too." Edmund hung up the phone and approached the door, swinging it inward.   
  
"Brooke?" Edmund said, stepping aside, allowing her to enter. "What's going on?"   
  
"I uh... the snow is getting terrible." She said, stepping inside.   
  
"What on Earth are you doing out in this weather, Brooke? You're crazy."   
  
"Yeah, so I've been told. Mind opening your home to a wayward traveler?"   
  
"Sure, make yourself comfortable. Put your feet up." "I won't stay long, I just need to take a breather." Brooke removed her coat.   
  
Edmund followed Brooke into the main room. "Are you hungry?" he asked. "I've still got Dixie's dinner..."   
  
Brooke shook her head. "Where is Dixie?"   
  
"She got caught in the storm... So she's going to spend the night at Cortlandt Manor with Palmer." He paused. "Let me at least get you something to drink."   
  
"Just water is fine, thanks." Edmund nodded before leaving the room. Brooke paused a moment, pulling out her cell phone and dialing. It rang a few times. "Please, please pick up." she said.   
  
"This is Joe Martin," she heard on the other end.   
  
"Oh, thank God, Joe." Brooke let out a sigh of relief. "It's Brooke."   
  
"Brooke, what can I do for you?"   
  
"I'm on my way down to the hospital right now."   
  
"What exactly is it that's wrong? Is the pregnancy giving you trouble?"   
  
"I just... I want to make sure that everything is alright. I've been having some pain. I'm sure it's nothing, I just... I'd like to get it checked."   
  
"I'll be here for the rest of tonight.'   
  
"Thank you, Joe. I'm on my way." Brooke hung up the phone as Edmund reentered the room. "Oh, Edmund. Thanks, but I should really get going."   
  
"You just got here."   
  
"I know, but... I've really got to get going."   
  
"The roads are a mess out there." Brooke nodded. "Just be careful, alright? Call me if you need me."   
  
"Can do," Brooke said. "Thanks, Edmund." Brooke headed towards the door. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."   
  
Brooke pulled her coat tightly around herself and stepped outside. The snow was falling heavily and the roads were hardly visible, but Brooke made her way to her car and stepped inside. She paused a moment before she began to drive away. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Part 11**

  
  
Tad sipped at his coffee, making a face at it before dumping the contents down the drain. He made his way out of the kitchen, approaching the fire. For a while, he stared, watching the flames flicker, only to be interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. Tad made his way to the door, swinging it inward and stepping aside.   
  
"Don't say a word," Dixie said. "I came by to get some of the Christmas ornaments I left in the attic."   
  
Tad raised his eyebrows. "In the middle of a blizzard," he said. "Are you out of your mind? You can't go back out in this."   
  
"Oh, don't pretend to be concerned, Tad." Dixie said, walking passed him and starting up the stairs.   
  
"And you don't pretend I'm an ogre."   
  
"An ogre?" Dixie laughed. "Ogre does you too much justice. Will you just show me where we put the ornaments, please."   
  
Tad stood back a moment as Dixie continued up the stairs, before following her. "What possessed you to come out in a snowstorm?" Tad asked, pulling down the stairs to the attic.   
  
Dixie stepped up first. "Not that it's any of you business," she said. "but I was trying to get back to Wildwind and decided to stop by."   
  
"You can't get anywhere in this weather."   
  
Dixie looked back at him. "Gee, thanks you for the newsflash, master of the obvious." Tad and Dixie stepped up into the attic. Dixie tried the light switch. "You still haven't changed this light bulb. I remember when it blew."   
  
"Yeah, I've been meaning to fix that." Tad said, stepping ahead of her. "I think the box is over here."   
  
Dixie cautiously stepped over boxes. "I don't know how you find anything up here," She said, maneuvering her way through the attic, catching her foot on one of the boxes.   
  
Tad had turned, prepared to deliver a witty response. He threw his arms out, catching her as she fell. Dixie landed in his arms, looking up at him, a bit shaken.   
  
There was an awkward silence. "Are you OK?" Tad asked.   
  
Dixie swallowed. "Uh huh," she said, softly. Her eyes remained locked with his as she lifted her hand and pushed a loose piece of hair out of her face and back behind her ear. "You can let me up now."   
  
"Huh?" Tad said. "Yeah. Oh, yeah, sure." Tad loosened his grip a bit so that Dixie could sit up a little.   
  
Dixie supported herself by resting the palms of her hands on the floor behind her. Tad still hadn't moved. Dixie's mouth opened slightly. "Tad..." she said, her voice trailing off.   
  
Tad put his arm around Dixie's waist, tilting his head down, kissing her. Almost without thought, Dixie brought her hands up to his face, deepening the kiss. Her hands moved back slowly tunneling through his hair as he leaned her down, hovering over her and they connected with a passion that was greater than either of them had ever experienced.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Part 12**

  
  
It was the loud obnoxious knocking from the wall clock that kept Edmund up, staring at the ceiling as he lie in bed. He tossed a bit, but still couldn't seem to find a way to make himself comfortable enough to fall asleep. With a shake of his head, Edmund pushed himself up, swinging his feet over the side and stood. He grabbed his robe and left the bedroom.   
  
It was dark outside. Not only from the evening, but from the thick snow that fell in sheets. It was quick falling, it was dense. The wind whistled loudly. It was treacherous. Edmund made his way to his children's room, poking his head in quietly. Sam and Maddie slept soundly. Maddie had crawled into Sam's bed, probably because of a nightmare from the storm, Edmund thought. Maddie saw Sam, although he was not much older than she, as her protector. And Sam took the job to heart.   
  
Edmund let the children sleep, and moved downstairs. He opened the door momentarily, immediately being hit by a blast of frigid air and a face full of snow. He closed it again, stepping back and brushing himself off. He entered the main room, taking a seat in the chair closest to the fireplace. Edmund checked his wristwatch before resting back in the chair, his eyes easing shut.   
  
"Daddy," Edmund hear a tiny moan come from behind him. Maddie approached the chair slowly, her fuzzy blue slippers making a soft pitter patter on the floor.   
  
"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Edmund asked as Maddie climbed up onto his lap.   
  
"I had a bad dream," she said. "And now I can't fall back asleep. Can I stay down here with you?"   
  
"Of course you can," Edmund said as Maddie curled up in his lap and rested her head against his chest. He ran his hand soothingly over her hair and within a moment, the little girl was asleep in his arms.   
  
Edmund glanced down and saw that Maddie had fallen asleep. He leaned his head back and shut his eyes, only to hear the telephone ring.   
  
"Hello?" Edmund answered in a scratchy voice.   
  
"Edmund," Adam said over the line. "Is Brooke at Wildwind?"   
  
Edmund straightened up. "Adam?" he said. "Brooke left here a few hours ago. She's... She didn't get home yet?"   
  
"I told her not to go out in this weather." Adam said. "I told her that she was crazy."   
  
"Brooke probably got stuck in the storm. She's probably staying with Phoebe." He paused. "I'll try to get a hold of Brooke... and I'll call you if I hear from her."   
  
"Mmm," Adam said before hanging up the phone.   
  
Edmund paused a moment. He stood, lifting Maddie and placing her down in the chair. the little girl stirred. "Where are you going?" she asked.   
  
Edmund kissed her forehead. "I'll be back in a little while, Maddie," he said. "Daddy's got to go do something. But I'll be back. I promise, OK?"   
  
"OK." Maddie said sleepily.   
  
"Peggy will be here with you and Sam." Edmund said. "You get some sleep now." Maddie curled up in the chair and Edmund draped a blanket over her. He paused a moment before running upstairs to change.   
  


* * *

  
  


The snow was practically blinding. Edmund couldn't even see the hand in front of his face as he made his way away from Wildwind. He didn't know what it was, but something told him to go out and look for Brooke. He knew he could have called her cell phone. He knew he could have called her Aunt Phoebe. But he just felt that he had to go out.   
  
Edmund continued down the pathway, his highbeams on, leaning forward in the car seat to squint through the window. He was driving close to five miles per hour, his windshield wipers moving at the quickest setting. It was then that he eyes caught a glimpse of something off the side of the road up ahead. Edmund slowly his car, pulling off to the shoulder and getting out.   
  
As Edmund walked closer, he was shocked. The car was still in one piece, but had obviously gone off the road in such a manner that the driver got a jolt. Edmund made his way to the window and gave it a knock.   
  
"Hey!" he said. When he got no response, he tried the door handle, pulling the door open. "Oh my God," he said. Edmund leaned his head in. "Brooke?" Brooke was slumped over in the seat. Edmund reached in lightly tapping her cheek. "Brooke. Alright, honey, wake up. Wake up, Brooke." Edmund stepped back nervously, running his fingers back through his hair before pulling out his cell phone and dialing. "Hello?" he said after a moment. "Hello? Joe? This is Edmund Grey... I've got an emergency."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Part 13**

  
  
Edmund paced back and forth nervously in the waiting room at Pine Valley Hospital. He pushed his hair back on his head, watching the clock as Joe Martin entered the room.   
  
"Joe," Edmund said. "Joe, how is she? Is she OK?"   
  
"She sustained quite a jolt" Joe said to him.   
  
"But is she going to be alright?"   
  
"I expect her to make a full recovery."   
  
"What about... what about the baby, Joe?" Joe was silent as he shook his head. Edmund shut his eyes, massaging his temples. "Can I see her?"   
  
"Of course," Joe said. "She's sleeping now, but you can still go sit with her. Room 213."   
  
Edmund quickly made his way down the hall to room 213, entering quietly. He looked over at Brooke, she was sleeping soundly, almost peacefully.   
  
Edmund took a chair and pulled it over to the side of her bed. Taking a seat, he grabbed her hand. "Hey, you," he said softly, running his thumb over the back of her hand. "What on Earth were you thinking, Brooke? Going out in this storm... what were you thinking?" Edmund paused. "What was I thinking?" he continued. "I should have insisted you stay. I shouldn't have let you leave Wildwind." Edmund ran his fingers gently through her hair. "It'll be alright," he said. He released her hand and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. "I'll just stay here until you wake up."   
  


* * *

  
  


Although it was still falling, the snow wasn't as heavy, not as dangerous as it had been the night before. Tad slowly awoke, squeezing his eyes shut momentarily in a semi-chant. "Please don't let that have been a dream. Please don't let that have been a dream." He eased his eyes open, looking over at Dixie. She slept soundly and sweetly beside him. She was beautiful. Even more beautiful than Tad remembered. An angel. "What a fool I was to let you go," he said softly. Tad paused a moment before cautiously slipping out of bed, trying not to wake her.   
  
He threw on a pair of pants and made his way to the living room. He ran his fingers through his hair, finding a shirt and throwing it on quickly. Tad made his way to the door, swinging it open for some fresh air, preparing to step outside, when he surprisingly almost collided with Liza.   
  
"I've been trying to call you all night," Liza said, stepping inside.   
  
"Won't you come in," Tad said sarcastically.   
  
"Did the storm knock out your phone line or something?"   
  
"Must have," Tad said.   
  
"I thought we could run over the notes for..."   
  
"Tad?" Dixie appeared in the foyer, wearing his robe. "I thought maybe I could..." She paused as she and Liza caught eachother's sight. "Liza."   
  
Liza gazed passed Tad. "Dixie."   
  
Tad shut his eyes with a grimace. "My God." 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Part 14**

  
  
Dixie clutched the robe tightly as she stepped closer to Liza and Tad. Tad nervously bit his bottom lip.   
  
"The more things change," Liza looked at Tad. She approached Dixie. "So how's Edmund?" she asked sarcastically.   
  
"Feels different to be on the receiving end of things, doesn't it, Liza?" Dixie said. "Hurts, right?"   
  
"Do you know how many lives you're destroying, Dixie?" Liza smirked.   
  
"You put a lot of though into that yourself, didn't you?"   
  
"My choice didn't affect children."   
  
"Your choice... tore apart a family."   
  
"You know, Adam was right about you, Tad," Liza said. Tad remained silent. "He told me that you wouldn't change. And I was just too blind to see it coming I guess. You'd better run, Dixie. While you still have the chance."   
  
"Funny, Liza," Dixie said. "I was just about to tell you the same thing."   
  
"You are one... twisted individual, Tad," Liza said. "You're just going to throw away everything we had?"   
  
"What we had Liza, was a relationship of convenience. You know that's the truth."   
  
Liza let out an unconvinced laugh. "Where do you two seriously expect your little romp to lead? Especially seeing that Dixie is still very much engaged to Edmund. Who, might I add, is going to be broken hearted. And those poor, poor, children."   
  
"That's enough, Liza," Tad said.   
  
"No, this is really far from over."   
  
"This is over." He swung open the door. "And you'll have my resignation on your desk this after noon."   
  
"You're making a big mistake, Tad." Liza said, stepping out.   
  
Tad shook his head. "No, Liza," he said. "This is the one thing I'm doing right. See you around." Tad shut the door and spun around to face Dixie. They both remained silent for a while. Dixie's face was long as she thought about what Liza had said, twisting the engagement ring on her finger. "You have regrets," Tad said, approaching her.   
  
Dixie took a deep breath. "I should," she said, looking down at her hand. "But..."   
  
Tad took her hands and Dixie looked up into his eyes. "I wish I could tell you that were no strings attached. That... I could just let you walk out that door and forget that any of this ever happened. But that would be the second biggest mistake in my life."   
  
"The second biggest?" Dixie said. "What was the first?"   
  
Tad cupped her cheek. "Letting you go the first time." Dixie remained silent. "I love you Dixie Cooney. I don't think... there's ever been a moment in my life when I didn't love you. And I know that your feelings for me are the same. No matter how much we try to convince ourselves otherwise, there will always be... two people who know the truth."   
  
"Us," she said softly. Tad nodded.   
  
"Last night, I felt whole again." Tad said. "A way a haven't felt in a long time. There had been a piece of me missing, and... after last night, I finally think I've found that missing piece." A tear streamed down Dixie's cheek. "Don't cry, sweetheart," Tad said, thumbing the tears from her eyes. He kissed her forehead.   
  
"I just have so much to sort out," Dixie sniffled.   
  
"I'm not going to make the decisions for you," he said. "That's not my call. You handle this... however you want to handle it. But just remember this, Dix. Remember how you felt last night in that attic, and when you woke up this morning." He paused. "And remember that I love you."   
  
Dixie wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head up against his chest. A few seconds later, she looked up at him. There eyes met just briefly before Tad lowered his head, meeting her lips with his. After a moment, Dixie slowly pulled away a tiny smile on her face and her eyes still glistened from tears. She rested her hand on his chest. "I should go get dressed." she said softly. "I need to get going." Tad's head fell slightly, but Dixie lifted her hand and cradled his cheek, gazing up at him. "I think I know what I have to do." 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Part 15**

  
  
The wall clock ticked loudly as Edmund slept slouched back in a chair in Brooke's hospital room. His arms, folded across his chest, rose and fell with every breath that he took. He knew the kids were safe at home with Peggy, and Dixie was waiting out the storm at Cortlandt Manor. The only place that he could even think of being, was with Brooke. He couldn't let her wake up alone especially after going through such a traumatic experience.   
  
Edmund tossed slightly, feeling a muscle pull in his neck, awaking him. He straightened himself up in his seat, raising his hand to the back of his neck, trying to knead out the tightness with a yawn. Edmund blinked his eyes, attempting to bring them into focus, glancing over at Brooke.   
  
She was still asleep as he crept his chair closer to her bed, reaching his hand out to take hers. He didn't know what else to do for her aside from sitting and waiting. He ran his thumb over her palm gently, almost with careful thought, stopping as her fingers slowly closed, brushing up against his.   
  
Edmund gazed up slightly, meeting Brooke's opening eyes. "Hey, you," he said, moving his free hand to soothingly run his fingers through her hair. "Welcome back." Brooke remained silent, trying to determine exactly where she was. She shook her head from side to side, hoping that the whole thing wasn't real.   
  
"Oh no," she said softly. "No," Brooke brought her hand down to her belly, feeling for the first time since the accident, an overwhelming emptiness. "Edmund. Please tell me I didn't..." Edmund's eyes fell as he felt Brooke's grip tighten around his hand. Her eyes were filled with tears. She didn't need to wait for his answer. "This is my fault."   
  
"Oh, no, Brooke..."   
  
"It's my fault," she said. "I knew something was wrong but I waited. If I had gotten checked, if I had just..."   
  
Edmund placed both of his hands on her cheeks. "Brooke," he said. "You listen to me. Listen to me, OK. You didn't do this. This is not your fault, you didn't do this."   
  
"I did. I... I should have pulled over to the side of the road. I should have... I should have just stopped the car. I thought I could make it to the hospital. But the pain it just got so bad and I lost control of the car on the ice..." The tears rolled down Brooke's cheeks. "I killed my baby."   
  
Edmund shook his head. "You did everything in your power to help your baby, sweetheart."   
  
"I was scared, Edmund." she said. "Of... what might have been wrong. I didn't want to believe that anything was wrong." Brooke leaned her head back, staring up at the ceiling blocking out everything.   
  
"Don't you shut down on me," he said. "Don't you dare, Brooke." Brooke remained, silent, shutting her eyes briefly, attempting to hide the hurt she was feeling. "I'm gonna help you. I'm going to get you through this. OK?"   
  
Brooke shook her head. "This can't get better," she said softly.   
  
"Don't give me that," Edmund said, resting his hand on her head, gently fingering her hair. "You're Brooke English. You don't quit. You never did... and you're not going to start now. Not as long as I'm around." There was a long silence as Edmund leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You're going to get through this," he said. "You know I wouldn't lie to you, right?" Brooke nodded slowly. "It's going to take some time, but I will get you through this, sweetheart. OK? I promise." 


End file.
